midlands_usafandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel v. Chuggie's Sports Bar
Synopsis On May 10, 1996, Plaintiff Chris Daniel, a student at Midlands State University, was at Chuggie’s Sports Bar with some friends, celebrating the end of the school year. Daniel had consumed some alcohol on that evening prior to participating in a game known as “Human Darts.” The game of “Human Darts” is played by two teams consisting of two individuals. Participants wear suits made of a Velcro-type material. Once suited up participants jump onto a game board marked on the wall of Chuggie’s. The wall/game board is also made of a Velcro-type material, which is supposed to cause participants to stick to the wall where they can earn points for their team. Participants jump from a trampoline in order to gain a higher jump and score more points. The night of the accident Daniel and friends had consumed drafts and wings. Daniel didn’t know how many Daniel had but Daniel knew that Daniel “wasn’t drunk” when Daniel decided to become a game piece and hurl themself against the wall. Daniel was injured on Chuggie’s premises while playing the game. Daniel sued alleging that “Human Darts” is an unreasonably dangerous and unsafe game. Other Case References * In State v. Thornhill, it's mentioned that Chuggie's went out of business after the lawsuit and that the bar was then sold to Ashley Thornhill. Thornhill then renamed the bar to Shenanigans and helped run it along with Drew Mercer. * State v. Harmon also references Chuggie's. Although the bar is spelled "Chuggy's" instead in that case. Defendant Michael Harmon states that he was drinking at the bar and was hung over the night he gave a statement to the police that implicated him somewhat for the murder of Tony Sturmanis. * Walton v. BNN references Chuggie's twice, although it both instances it is also spelled "Chuggy's." First witness Harley Kim testifies that Harley had drank three drinks at the bar the night Lane Hamilton was shot, leading skepticism towards to weight of Harley's eyewitness testimony. Secondly, witness Gorgie Larson states that Chuggy's was a common advertiser on Gorgie's online blog. * Chuggie's makes a major reappearance in State v. Dawson. In which a large amount of the events of that case take place. The defendant is charged with Murder, Manslaughter, and DUI when a woman is killed after the defendant drove after drinking a large amount of alcoholic drinks at Chuggie's. * State v. Dawson also mentions how they covered the old human darts board. Meaning the Chuggie's in that case is the same as this case. * Allen v. Neptune has a document showing every dive Lee Allen had ever dove at before. One of the locations on the document is named "Chuggie's Cove." * In State v. Bowman, witness Billie Isaacs works as a bartender at Chuggie's at the time of trial after being fired from RacheterWorld amusement park. Isaacs also notes how Isaacs saw Haley Floyd meet with Cameron Poole after the RacheterWorld robbery at Chuggie's. * In Ginger v. Heisman, witness Emile Midori talks about how they partied at Chuggie's after successfully running their polling place for the Truman Mayoral Election. * Tracey Minetos in State v. Bancroft and Covington used to own Chuggie's bar, but had to sell it after losing a liquor license after some teenagers died in a car crash after drinking from the bar. (This is a different car crash then the one depicted in State v. Dawson.) * In Taylor v. Trifecta Entertainment, Alex Taylor and Jesse Parks both visited Chuggie's for a drink, in which Alex Taylor claims to have told Parks about Taylor's copyrighted play. * Also in Taylor v. Trifecta Entertainment, witness Mac Garcia said that one of Trifecta's plays was "the best thing to hit Midlands since Chuggie's Bar opened in 1985." This is a reference to AMTA being formed in 1985, along with the release of the first ever AMTA case. * In United States v. Barrow, witness Jackie Foley claims to have seen the mysterious "Jane Doe" together with the defendant Parker Barrow in Chuggie's Bar once. * Chuggie's makes another major reappearance in State v. Hendricks, although in that case it's spelled "Chuggies" without the apostrophe for some reason. On the night that Kerry Bell-Leon was attacked, Kerry went to Chuggies with Morgan Jones to celebrate Morgan's birthday. Later on, Dylan Hendricks took an Uber from Dylan's house all the way to Chuggies. * In Empowermilk v. Anderson, witness Blake Anderson claims to have overheard the defendant bragging at Chuggie's about how their post on social media caused Empowermilk to lose the school board contract. * In MTS v. Kosack, Remy Hollis notes that Remy's band "The Hound Dogs" had a gig at Chuggie's the same day that the incident at Midlands Television Studios occurred. * In State v. Ryder, Corbin Dallas commonly drinks at Chuggie's. Trivia * Chuggie's Sports Bar is by far the most referenced place in other AMTA cases. With it being referenced in 14 other cases. Category:Civil Cases